A Year Like No Other
by MoonyMeg
Summary: POST HBP. At Draco's trial Hermione shocks everyone with her testimony. Draco now has to work for the order to pay off his crimes. What will happen when the two become allies?
1. Hermione's mysterious summer

Chapter 1

Hermione's mystery summer

Hermione sat at her vanity another summer towards its end and wiped the eyeliner and mascara from her face. This summer is going to be different she told herself when the summer first began. She was correct with that statement. She went to the trial of Draco and the other death-eaters acting as a witness against Malfoy's case. When she was there she saw a sparkle in his eye, like that of a boy, almost man, about to cry. She saw the emotion in his face that just called out 'You could be the one to save me you know.' With that she couldn't dare face the council and tell them all the evil things Draco had done to her. She instead started a speech that changed the course of the trial off track. It was about how evil isn't in the blood but a grown into the soul by behaviors. In other words she told them that it wasn't Draco's fault that he was evil but the wrath of his parents. It was something he learned and that with help it could be taken out of him. All through her speech her friends and members of the order stood awestruck from their bushy haired friend and her plea to save their enemy. Hermione didn't care she kept on with her speech until the end. It was her speech that freed Draco from the dementor's kiss. He was to work for the order as a secretary or housekeeper of sorts for the summer. Hermione was there until the sentencing and then apparted back to her home. She severed all contacts with the magic world, scared of what they will think of her. What they will think about her new feelings towards them and Draco.

This summer was a summer of finding herself, and that is exactly what she did. She found herself through an American cousin, a punk-rocker with a nose ring. Hermione indulged herself in punk-rock and emo rock music and loved every minute of it. She became someone else, a girl in baggy jeans, and eyeliner way to thick and black hair. She didn't want this summer to end in America but soon July was heading towards its end and Ginny finally got a hold of her. Plus she knew that she couldn't miss her best friend's 17th birthday. So she sat, back in Britain, at her vanity washing off what was left of her new life. Her hair back to its unruly brown curls, no makeup, just pure Hermione is what she was when she headed to Grimuald Place. Knocking twice she stood outside anxious of what her companions will say. She didn't need to worry when she saw Draco open the door and she stepped through. "Thanks." Hermione muttered.

"It should be you I thank, but I wouldn't give you the pleasure." Malfoy snapped.

"Watch your arse Malfoy."

"See your giving our newest employee a warm welcome." Remus came from down the hallway.

"Remus.. I ah… How's Tonks?" Hermione stuttered trying to get on to a new topic.

"Nice try Hermione. Be nice to him from now you hear me?" Remus said sternly.

"I always will wonder why you didn't remain a teacher Lupin." Hermione said back. She knew from this encounter that the Order would not be greeting her with open arms like they had in the past. She will be on their bad side not only for the trial but for disappearing from existence. She walked into the parlor to see her friends.

"'Mione great to see you again." Harry remained calm like he could care less whether she was there or not.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around her less excited friend. Hermione wanted to act like she had in the past, but knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task.

"You've changed." Ron stated and walked from the room without a proper hello.

"What does he mean? I am the same person I was a month ago." Hermione didn't want to have her friends know about her secret life.

"Hello Hermione. When I sent that letter the bird had a spell on it that took your picture. I wanted to make sure you were alright and you were… evil looking. We are worried about you. What did you do to yourself?" Ginny explained like usual. She always knew everything that was going on around. Hermione was shocked that her friend would do such a thing as spy on her friend.

"The look you mean?" Harry and Ginny nodded. "That was the real me. It isn't evil. It's a look teenagers in the muggle world dress. I found it comfortable and fun so I decided to look like that." Hermione said and put a few spells on and in front of them was the Hermione of the summer. "This is me. Take me or leave me."

Harry and Ginny stood awestruck by their friend's new appearance. They didn't know what to do with the new Hermione. Draco stood in the corner and looked at his archrival and thought that the look was good for her. So he stated this fact.

"Looks good Granger. Never knew an emo bookworm." He stated.

"Emo? Whats that?" Ginny asked.

"It is short for emotional. It is a slang term in the US. It is a group of people there who sometimes look like this and listen to the music that I listen to. I don't know why Draco would know such a thing." Hermione tried to explain the complex world of emo to her friend.

"I get around Granger." He snapped.

"Whatever Malfoy. Why did Ron run off like that?"

"Well he was going to finally tell you that he loved you, but when he saw the new you he freaked and pretty much broke his own heart over you." Harry explained. "If this is the new you, then I will accept it. Its different but I can adjust."

"Oh how sweet and Pot-Head and the mudblood in a loving relationship." Draco said spitefully as the two hugged.

"As a servant in this household, do not speak to members in that tone again Mr. Malfoy." Arthur told Draco and then turned to Hermione. "Dear Hermione, great to see again. I think that your hair is quite charming. Please tell me how the muggles do that." He took her arm as Hermione tried to explain the concept of dying one's hair. In which the wizard remained very confused. They all entered the Kitchen to see the meal that Molly had prepared.

Hermione was greeted by a mix of cold stares and worried faces. To the wizarding world she would look like someone who turned to the dark side. Tonks came running to her though.

"You're a metamorphagus? Why didn't you tell me?" She came up to the anxious Hermione and held her tight. "It's great to see you anyway!"

Hermione noticed the mood change that Tonks had been through. She used to be just there physically but not always emotionally. Hermione thought it was great that she was back to how she was when Hermione first met her. "It's not that, I dyed it, or in other words just changed the color of my hair." She didn't want to have to explain dying her hair to the rest of the Order.

"Well it looks good on you." Molly told her while serving her a hardy plateful of food. "You look a little thin sweetheart. Eat up I tell you that every summer."

"And I always gain 10 pounds." Hermione joked. The Order laughed with her, warming up to the new version of Hermione. They all ate and chatted, just like old times but one member wasn't there. Ron was sitting in the doorway, staring at the object of his affections become someone completely different. He didn't want to be near Hermione right now. He needed time to think about this. In the other end stood Draco hovering over the crowd. He was staring at Hermione wondering how different she might be. If she might be someone worth getting to know. Since he had to make friends here, his life was at stake. He needed the protection the Order offered. One more look into those honey-colored eyes and he made his decision. He would take Hermione as a friend, or as slytherins call them allies.


	2. The Misfortunes of Miss Granger

Chapter 2

Misfortunes of Hermione

The task of getting Hermione alone was extremely difficult that first night. She was back to her old buzzing self shifting from friend to friend. Even when she left to the bathroom, Ginny was there at her side. Draco still wanted to know why girls go to the bathroom in groups. Draco finally gave up on his quest for the night knowing that soon enough she will be alone.

What Draco didn't know was that Hermione wasn't as happy as she seemed to be back. Inside she was fighting a battle about whether to tell her friends about what really happened over the summer, and what caused her to become emo. She was a wreck on the inside and tried to pry herself away from Ginny but she couldn't even seek solitude in the bathroom. Hermione wasn't the type that needed to be escorted to the bathroom. She tried to tell Ginny but it was to no avail. The young girl told her that she had to re-do her lipstick anyway and it was a perfect time to get away. Hermione didn't even want to ask why she needed to reapply her lipstick. The night seemed to drone on for Hermione and finally she pulled herself away from the party. She needed some rest, she told them and headed to her room.

When she got upstairs she opened her trunk and grabbed the picture of her father. Hermione could hardly look at the happy face of a man who would die for his family and did. Early into summer before the trial death eaters ransacked her small home to kill her and her father did everything he could to fight them off. But all it took was one unforgivable and he was taken care of. Hermione was luckily out that night at a muggle friend's but could see the dark mark in the sky. She ran home to see her father on the living room floor dead. Hermione was in shock about the event and went into a shock blackout. She awoke in the hospital, her mother at her side. Her mom told her of what she saw and Hermione mourned the lost of her parent immensely. She and her dad were a team and a force of wits to be reckoned with. Hermione couldn't move on knowing that the only reason he was gone was her. Her mom noticed the change in her daughter and knew that she had to leave the house. She sent Hermione to her aunt's house where Hermione could get out her sadness through the music around her.

This evening Hermione bawled in the moonlight, a rock ballad playing in the background. She needed this time to remember her dad. She couldn't live her life happily knowing that he could never be happy again. So she cried and thought of all the times with her father not even considering that someone was nearby.

Harry Potter was outside the door to Hermione's room just going in to see if she was okay. He heard the music faintly and could hear Hermione call for her father and in her tears. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. He opened the door to see his friend curled up holding a photo in her hands. He came behind her and just held her for a moment until she noticed what was going on.

"So I guess you know now. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell everyone, but this defiantly wasn't it." She whispered.

"It's okay to miss someone Hermione but I think that you are dwelling on it to much. It is hard to lose a father figure. I would know now wouldn't I? You need to remember that he is in your dreams and in your heart and that one day you will get to see him. That sounded so Disney but I think you get the point." Harry told her. Hermione laughed for a moment being she was the only one in the house who would know what Harry was talking about. She stopped crying and went to turn the music off.

"It's really hard Harry. I think I didn't give you enough credit when Sirius died. I thought you were being a baby after awhile but look at me. I went into a state of extreme depression where I thought that crying and feeling terrible would fix it, make it right somehow. I know better now. I think." Hermione replied.

"You can still cry and miss him you know? But the making your life miserable over it isn't worth it. Go on and live your life and enjoy it just like you would if he was here." Harry hugged her tight and didn't seem to let go. Hermione loved that her friend cared so much for her.

"What do I see here? Potter and Granger trying to hide their love affair from the weasel?" Draco was in the doorway of the room. He was trying to get a chance to talk to Hermione.

"You know that's not how it is Malfoy. Just because you don't have any friends doesn't mean other people don't. What are you doing here anyway?" Harry hollered at the blonde boy.

"I just wanted to speak with your girlfriend a bit but seeing that you two are busy I will wait until later." Malfoy turned on his heel and walked from the room. He knew that this wasn't a good start at making friends with the muggleborn but his old self really took over in that one. He wasn't sure what the feeling was when he saw Harry holding her, and he had no idea that feeling was jealousy.

"What do you think he wants to see me about?" Hermione asked once Malfoy was out of hearing range.

"I don't know but I don't think its good. Well I think that I need to get back to the party. It is for me you know. Whenever you need to talk just come and find me."

Hermione laid in her bed thinking of what in the world would Malfoy want with her. She was contemplating if she should go find out now or just wait until Malfoy found her. What was the look in his eyes when he saw her and Harry? Was that the look of anger, of jealousy? No it can't be Hermione thought. Why would Malfoy care about what her and Harry did?

Soon enough she could hear the familiar footsteps of Ginny. Hermione decided not to pretend to be asleep this time. She wanted to know who Ginny spent her night with this time.

"How was the rest of the party?" Hermione asked when Ginny entered the room.

"It was great. I danced with Dean all night. He was a blast and a great kisser too!" Hermione could tell that her friend was drunk and wondered how she didn't get caught. Ginny wasn't a quiet drunk!

"Who gave you the fire whiskey this time?" Hermione asked.

"Umm… ah…" Ginny rubbed her temple like she was trying to remember something. "Oh yeah. Draco gave it to me. He can be very nice sometimes!"

"GINERVA WEASLEY! What were you thinking taking a bottle of whiskey from Malfoy? Think of the things that he could have put in there without you knowing!" Hermione was outraged and left the room. She needed to know what Draco would have put in her friend's drinks. It took her a bit to find the room with Malfoy's name but soon enough she did and pounded hard making sure to wake Malfoy up if he was sleeping. He wasn't lucky enough for him and he opened his door to see a very upset Hermione.

"Good Evening, Love." Draco said in a sarcastic tone. "And for what do I deserve this pleasure?"

"WHAT DID YOU PUT IN GINNY'S DRINKS? SHE'S NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DRINK AND YOU GAVE HER SOME POISONED VERSION OF FIREWHISKEY ANYWAY!" Hermione yelled.

"What makes you think its poison? For I know the consequences I would receive if I did such a thing. She's not showing any signs of poisioning last time I checked she just had extreme drunkenness. One has to be to be all over Dean like that." Draco simply stated.

"Well she shows nothing yet but she will. Why else would you give a Weasley a drink?" Hermione snapped the question back.

"I wanted to see if the rumors of Ginny being a wild drunk were true. Which they are if you wanted to know."

"Why are you doing this Malfoy? Why are you being so hard?"

"I'm not being diffucult with you. I am trying to be the opposite. I need to make allies here and because you saved me like you did I wanted you to be the first one." Draco explained.

Hermione stood in shock at what Draco just told her. It wasn't everyday that Malfoy wanted to make friends. She didn't know what to say. Should she be nice? Or should she be mean like he had always been to her. She never wanted to be friends though. She knew she would have to play nice.

"Allies? You mean like a friend?" Was the only thing that came from her mouth.


	3. Decisions

Chapter Three  
Desicions

"Well… I don't really know what a friend is. I haven't had one. It's not what Slytherins do. We make political allegiances, they work to our advantage," Draco stated simply.

"A friend is someone you generally get along with, and will have your back when you need it. They also are the ones you trust with anything really," Hermione explained.

Draco had to think about this one. He didn't really get along with anyone or could stand to be in the same room for long periods of time. The only person he could think of was Blaise. Blaise and Draco knew that they would be the stronghold of Slytherin in their year. With that they did what Hermione called 'trusted' each other. But were they friends? I guess so, thought the Slytherin Prince.

"Well Blaise is kinda like a friend."

"So is that what you want to be with me? For I don't make allegiances only friendships," Hermione stated.

"Well if that's what it takes then yes I do."

"Well you don't really want to be friends then why do you need the allegiance? Maybe you are better off without anyone. Your time here will be over soon enough and then you will have to make a new decision. Stay here or go back. You would be safe here, but not well liked. Think about this Draco, as your future depends on it." 

Hermione left the room wondering what she saw in Draco's eyes. It was very similar to the look back in the courtroom only a couple months ago. What was it? Hermione could only wonder.

Draco was back in his room watching the witch as she walked away. For once he didn't know what he wanted. He was so used to decisions being easy, or made for him. Plus there was the new feeling he was having towards the muggle-born. Was it caring? No it couldn't be Draco thought. A Malfoy doesn't care for anyone but themselves. Even in marriage! What his parents had wasn't love. It wasn't like how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley behaved. That was love. And for the first time Draco started to understand what it was. He thought about this for a long time and far into the night he finally slept with thoughts dancing around the idea of friendship and with Hermione.

Breakfast the next morning could be defined as awkward. Ginny was well hung over and Mrs. Weasley could only glare at her only daughter. Ron was also glaring at Ginny but his was because of Dean. He couldn't figure out why his sister had to date everyone in his year. Harry was staring blankly for who knows why and Hermione and Draco just stared at each other. They just couldn't find the right words to say. Draco still didn't know what to feel or what to do after the situation the previous night.

"Well Harry did you enjoy your party?" said Mrs. Weasley trying to sound cheerful.

"Well yes I did. It was such a nice thing for you to do for me Mrs. Weasley." Harry made sure not to mention what he heard from Hermione but he struggled to keep it in. Hermione sent a look that was told him that she would say something eventually and he held it to be true. 

"Shall I pick up the dishes Mrs. Weasley?" Draco asked in a polite manner. The table full of teenagers was surprised by his friendly and polite tone. And Ron had to say something about it.

"Never thought I would see the day Malfoy was polite to anyone."

"Please use manners Mr. Weasley." Draco bantered back.

"Oh really, I am the one that needs lessons in manners. HA." Ron laughed. Everyone else just stared at the red head as he made a fool of himself.

"Ronald Weasley behave yourself. Draco is just trying to help with the dishes, something I have never seen _you_ do," Mrs. Weasley said. She had taken a liking to the blonde boy. Molly Weasley was the type to see the best in everyone and saw Draco as the nice boy he was. Or at least she thought.

Soon the meal was finished and Hermione and Ginny were working on the dishes. Really they were just making sure their spell didn't wear off on them.

"So how was the conversion with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"He wants to be allies with me. What a silly thing," Hermione stated.

"You said yes didn't you? He is quite a cute friend to have you know..." Ginny told her bushy haired friend.

"Of course I told him that he had to think things through first. In my mind he will always be the mean bully that made fun of me in school. But if he's serious I will give it a shot." 

"I think that he is. I mean he knows what awaits him when his time is up. He is going to be tortured and even killed and all because he came to work for us for the summer. He needs to join us. He isn't as dumb as you think," Ginny explained.

"I will give him that. Maybe I will go and 'make friends,'" Hermione answered. The dishes were done so the curly-haired girl left the room. She didn't know exactly where to find it so she started to wander. She found him in the office for the headquarters, filing papers.

"So this is what you do," she said while standing in the doorway. Draco hadn't noticed her entrance and jumped at the sound of her soothing voice.

"Well… umm… yeah." Draco was skipping for words. For some reason he didn't want her to see him like this, working to remain alive. He didn't mind it around other people. He stopped working and turned to the petite girl.

"So did you um… make a decision about us?" Hermione asked.

"US! WHAT US! HERMIONE! THIS IS WHY YOU DID THIS SO YOU CAN BE WITH HIM!" Ron had entered the room without notice and has now made his presence known. "That's why you went all emo or whatever. So I would stop liking you and you could crawl to him!"

"Ron its not like that!" 

"Listen to the girl Weasley. I came to her to make an alligence not anything more then that," Draco said in a calm tone. He didn't want to anger the Weasley any more then he already was.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!" Ron stormed from the room. Hermione didn't even seem fazed by the whole encounter. She just got back to where she left off.

"Did you decide yet?"

"Yes. I will become friends, but it will ruin that relationship with Weasley."

"I don't even care anymore. Friends it is," she went and shook the cold hand of Draco's and knew it was a new starting point in her life.


	4. Feelings

**Chapter 4**

**New Feelings. **

As Hermione left the office she saw the upset face of Harry. He must have heard she thought. At least he knows that it's not true.

"YOU LIED TO ME! SOME SAD STORY ABOUT YOUR DAD ALL TO MAKE ME THINK THAT YOU WEREN'T WITH HIM?" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you know the truth. Let me explain and you will understand." Hermione took Harry into the drawing room and sat him onto a couch. She explained to him the entire situation which he took better then she thought he would.

"So friends, with Malfoy. Never thought I would see the day. But I am relieved that he finally made the decision to stay around with us. He would be dead if he went back. At least now we know the guy has some brains." Harry replied to Hermione's explanation.

"Just because I have brains Potter doesn't mean I wish to get friendly with you." Draco Malfoy sternly told him while standing in the doorway. "Now if you don't mind I would like to have a little chat with Gran- I mean Hermione."

"Sure whatever Malfoy. I will go see if I can calm down Ron. I might have to tell him the real truth though. Like about what happened this summer." Harry said.

"Please try not to if it's necessary. I wanted to be the one to tell him. Well forget it without him knowing I will never get to talk to him again." Hermione told Harry. She stood up from her place on the couch and grabbed the arm Draco held out for her. They left through the front door and started heading down the street. "What a great day for a walk."

"Let's not go through with the pleasant small talk. I wanted to know what happened to you this summer. I know there is something that strikes up the emo phase in life." Draco told her.

"Ok you want to know the truth do you Malfoy? The truth is that some of 'your kind' came into my house to kill me. Luckily I wasn't home but my father was. I think that you can figure out the rest." Hermione made sure not to mention the word death eaters for the muggles wouldn't understand and the local wizards would all start listening.

"Wow. I am so sorry. That must have been my second mission. They told me that if I succeeded in the first I would get to have what they like to call a 'joy killing'. I was really nervous on what that would be. It would have been you." Draco had to tell her what he knew about her attempted murder.

"So the one that did succeed got to do the kill me? Snape. Snape killed my father. Thanks for the information, it can really help with some closure and anger issues. I can't believe that he would betray us like he did."

"Well I guess that you wouldn't have a clue. Dumbledore always trusted him but deep down I think that the old man knew we were coming to kill him that night. Like he was already informed. How else would he make sure that Wonder-Boy was at his side?"

"Don't talk about Harry like that." Hermione snapped. "Maybe he did though. Who knows the truth though?"

"Snape. He would be the only one. What a crap-load of a god-father he is. He ran after that battle and just dropped me off at the manor. Right into a trap. And he kept going and was never found."

"They will catch him you know. Right? Well it is getting chilly we should head back." Hermione shivered in her stance. Draco took off the leather jacket he was wearing and threw it over his shoulders.

"Sure let's go back. Dinner shall be very interesting." Draco replied.

"Interesting is an understatement." The two headed back into the house of Black and went their separate ways. Hermione went upstairs to get cleaned up for dinner. She threw off her coat totally forgetting that she was still wearing Draco's. She held it up and took in its aroma. Smells fabulous, she thought. This must be what Draco smells like. Hermione started getting strange thoughts toward her new friend but tried to push them to the back of her mind.

Draco headed up to the room that was given to him, going through the drawers he pulled out a clean shirt and tie. He never got used to the idea of a casual dinner so he still dressed up for the meal. After cleaning he headed down towards the wonderful aroma that was coming from the kitchen. It was once again the great cooking of Mrs. Molly Weasley. "Is there anything you need me to help you with Mrs. Weasley?" Draco asked.

"No, I can handle feeding a small army after raising teenage boys." Molly laughed. "But I once again ask you to call me Molly."

Draco laughed at her joke, remembering watching the Weasley boys eat up a storm at feasts. He took a place at the table near Molly and chatted with her until the others headed downstairs.

"I'm sorry for earlier Malfoy." Harry said as he headed to his place at the table. "I was being stupid and immature."

"Sure whatever Potter. Not a big deal. I mean we have treated each other like crap since we were eleven. Changing now won't be easy." Draco and Harry shaked hands, almost like signing a peace treaty with each other as Harry took his place.

"What makes you think that your so good that you dress up for a stupid meal." Ron almost hissed at Malfoy as he sat down.

"Nothing Weasel. Tradition for me I guess." Draco tried to remain civil with the red haired teen.

"Ron be nice for once." Ginny said. She was sitting at the table, without anyone noticing her entrance. Once everyone was seated, except Hermione was mysteriously missing, dinner was served. Once again Molly Weasley had outdone herself with mountains of delicious food covering the table. The conversion was calm and everyone was having a good time.

Back in her room Hermione was seating on her bed trying to figure out exactly what was going through her mind. Draco was taking place of Ron in her daydreams and thoughts of him filled her head. She couldn't figure out why or how this had happened to her. She had told Ms. Weasley that she wasn't feeling well so she didn't have to face everyone at dinner that night.

Dinner progressed and suddenly Ginny noticed that her friend was missing from the table. She quickly excused herself and headed up the stairs to the room they shared. Hermione was still sitting on the bed but this time there was music playing in the background.

"Hermione, Why weren't you at dinner with everyone?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't face everyone. Your brother is so angry with me. He doesn't understand what has gone on with me and the troubles that I have faced this summer. All I wanted was to help Malfoy and now look at me, I'm a mess."

"Well it was hard for him to see the woman that he has loved since he was fourteen becoming 'friends' with his enemy. You have to see his point of view in this too."

"I do. But now I am not even sure if I want to be with Ron. I mean before I was so sure that he was the one that I was going to spend my life with but after his blowout this morning I just can't see myself with him anymore." Hermione explained.

"I see what you mean with that. Maybe you should tell Ron that you don't think that you want to be with him anymore. Sure you two never actually dated but I am pretty sure both him and you knew that it was coming at some point."

"Sure Gin. You are such a help." Hermione went and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much. I think that I am going to write Ron a letter." Hermione grabbed her parchment and quill and got to work.

Dear Ron,

I know that this is going to be hard for both you and me. But I have imagined us getting married and being together since we were in 3rd year. And now this summer I have found out who I really am. In otherwords I just can't see myself with you romanticly anymore. It has nothing to do with Malfoy so don't blame him. I just have grown up and my world has been flipped upside down. Please forgive me and please don't let my new feelings ruin our lasting friendship.

Love,

Hermione.

She walked down the hall and slid the letter under Harry and Ron's door. She knew that he would find it later tonight, but right now she needed to raid the kitchen.


	5. Tossing and Turning

**A/N: This chapter is long overdo. I am so sorry y'all for not posting sooner. I started another fic and this one was caught in its wave. But I am happy to say here is the latest chapter of A year like no other!**

**Disclaimer: I may love this series, but I did not create it. **

**Chapter 5  
****Tossing and Turning**

Hermione plummeted through the fridge until she came upon a pint of chocolate ice cream. She grabbed the spoon and sat at the table eating the food quickly. After the ice cream she was till a tad hungry but she didn't know what she should eat with the ice cream. Once again she searched the fridge this time pulling out some left over pizza. Heating it up in the oven for a bit and then started to chew on it. Hermione didn't notice the boy standing behind her.

"Ice cream and pizza, that's my kind of meal," Draco commented from behind her. Hermione spun on her seat and her eyes rested on Draco's grey ones. She was relieved that it wasn't Ron standing in the door ledge. "Why weren't you at dinner with the rest of us? As pleasing as cold pizza and ice cream sound, I would prefer Molly's cooking any day."

"I kind of sent a note to Ron saying that I was breaking up with him during dinner. I didn't want to face him just yet. I know that he is going to be angry, and I am sorry if he places you in the blame. His temper can be a scary thing." Hermione told Draco.

"I don't find it scary at all Hermione. I find it too entertaining! What would be the point of tormenting him if I didn't enjoy his anger?"

"True." Hermione laughed and for once, Draco laughed too. Not the evil laugh that Hermione was used to hearing. A sincere laugh, like he really meant it. "I have never heard you laugh before. Sad enough as that is."

"Well the opportunity never came up to make fun of the Weasel without you cursing me." Draco said truthfully. They both took another laugh before the problem of the night came.

"You left me for lying scum like him?" Ron yelled as he came into the kitchen. It was obvious that he was searching for Hermione and was angry to see her company.

"Ron it wasn't that and you know it! You're taking this all too far! We just weren't meant to be together, got it? I don't have romantic feelings for you for the first time in 6 years! So I couldn't lead you on any longer. So I had to break it off. I'm sorry." Hermione was pleading. Draco took the opportunity to swiftly get out of the room.

"Don't run out Malfoy! You know that you're the cause of this! You coming here ruined my relationship with the girl I have always loved. Sure it took me 4 years to find out, but I have always loved you and I always will. Please take me back, Hermione, we were meant to be together." Ron was almost crying to Hermione and Hermione was scared to see him in this state.

"Ron, your going mad. Please go to bed and talk about it in the morning. You have had too much to drink." Hermione finally got to Ron and he headed up the stairs a little wobbly but he did make it up there.

"I'm sorry Draco. I knew this would happen, I just didn't know when. For some reason I knew all along that Ron and I just wouldn't work out. But that doesn't mean I didn't love him. I did, but I knew it was going to end. I shouldn't be ranting to you." Hermione ranted.

"Um.. No. It's okay, I'm fine with it." Draco replied. For some reason he just wanted to hear her voice more. It was addicting to him.

"No, I should really head upstairs. Goodnight Draco."

"Night love." Draco said, quickly realizing what he just said.

Hermione turned back around and faced Draco. "What was that?"

"I just said 'Night 'Mone'" Draco lied. His lying was quite obvious. Hermione turned around with a smile on her face. Draco had called her love. She headed to the room that she and Ginny shared and jumped into the bed. She got under the covers and started to drift off to sleep.

"Ron's really upset. You know, I always knew that you weren't going to be with my brother." Hermione didn't notice that Ginny was awake or she would have told her about her night.

"Ginny, I didn't know you were awake. I am sorry. Actually I always had a feeling that it wasn't going to work too. I just never thought it would be like this. I always thought I would be the heartbroken one. And I'm not. I am relieved that it is over. Your brother is too demanding."

"So what was the reason you let go of Ron?" Ginny asked. Personally she thought that Hermione was in love with Harry this entire time. Though she always knew that it would be her and Harry, until last June that is.

"Well in my little romantic daydreams I noticed that Ron just wasn't in them anymore. It was someone else." Hermione noticed Ginny sending her an evil glare. "No, it's not Harry. That would be gross. Plus everyone in the world knows that you two were made for each other." Ginny smiled but sent a look saying that she wanted to know who the guy was.

"I can't tell you who. Not yet at least. Just because you know everyone around here likes to snoop. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if someone was outside the door." Hermione said. She was right; there was someone outside their door. It was Ron, wanting to know the reasons Hermione left him. He was fuming and left the hall. He wasn't the only one that had trouble sleeping that night. Three teenagers spent most of their night tossing and turning. Hermione and Draco also sat up that night, thinking of each other.

The night seemed to drag on forever until finally the sun came out over the horizon. The sky had an early morning red. Hermione remembered the old sailor's saying from when she was a child. "Red skies at night, sailor's delight, red skies in the morning, sailors take warning." Hermione didn't need a sky to tell her that she wasn't going to have a good day. She really just wanted to stay in bed all day and not have to face the world ahead of her.

"Good Morning, 'Mione." Ginny said as she rubbed her eyes.

"More like good night. I didn't sleep a wink!" Hermione told her red-headed friend.

"Well aren't we perky in the morning. Don't worry 'Mione, go back to sleep. I will tell everyone that you are not well."

"Oh thank you Ginny. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

"I bet you were thinking about the mystery man all night." Ginny winked and continued on. "Now I think that I shouldn't cover for you, for I know no reason why you couldn't sleep. Now if I knew who this guy was… I could see reason to cover for you."

"Ginny, you are a cunning girl. Why weren't you in slytherin all along?" Hermione threw a pillow at her friend. "But if you really need to know…" Hermione pulled Ginny closer and whispered into her ear. "It's Neville." She joked. Ginny was laughing and then turned back for the real answer. "Ok…" Hermione said. "It's Malfoy. Now shut up."

Ginny was a little shocked but of course could put it all into play. "Makes sense. Now I have a girl to cover up. Try to get some sleep 'Mione."

"I'll try. Somehow get some food sent up here." Hermione said. Ginny nodded and headed down the stairs. She went to breakfast and covered for Hermione.

"She asked for someone to bring her food. She wants to make sure she isn't having a stomach bug. She thinks its just a bad sick bug, you know the achy I can't get out of bed type."

Draco noticed the lie right away. He wanted to know her true intentions but he couldn't find a way to get to her. Then he thought of something. "I will bring it up before I go clean the 3rd floor study."


End file.
